You're impossible!
by ArchangelsMoose
Summary: Daiki asked a question that surprises Taiga. Of all horrible things Daiki could ask, Taiga clearly isn't expecting this from the Slytherin Chaser. Harry Potter Universe. AoKaga.


**Author's Notes::** This is my first ever AoKaga fanfic so please bear with my OOC-ness for awhile. I'm not used writing this ship, even if this is one of my OTPs. I'm also a Slytherin so I'm sorry for bashing the Snakes. I love being in this house but we are talking about a Gryffindor's point of view here. A few weeks early fic for AoKaga day as well.

**Warnings::** Coarse Language, Alternate Universe , OOC-ness ,grammatical errors and some House bashing for Slytherins.

**Disclaimer::** I own nothing but the Plot. Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling and the characters written here belong to Fujimaki-sensei

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Writing diligently on a piece of parchment, Taiga's scribbling his forgotten homework as if there's no tomorrow. Professor McGonagall wouldn't reprimand him for having a messy and almost unreadable handwriting. He can't help it, he's cramming his work and he doesn't give a damn about legible penmanship. As long as he has a work to submit and meets the 1 page back to back requirement, other necessities aren't necessary. Dipping his quill quickly on his ink bottle, the ink stains his hands and dark robe, thank Merlin it isn't that noticeable. He directs his gaze on an enormous ancient looking opened book, reading it in haste. Then a figure looms above him, blocking most of his light source, making it hard to read the text. Sighing irritably, he looks up to the person blocking his light source and glared once he sees the familiar figure.

"Daiki," Taiga begins, gripping his quill tightly that it's a miracle it didn't break, "Would you mind moving? I have something to finish before my next class."

Daiki snickers, blocking the light source fully and almost cackles at the murderous aura the red head begins to emit. Pissing off Kagami Taiga is awesome, since you get tons of reactions from him; the guy is easily provoked after all.

"You forgot your homework again, Bakagami? Wow, you're worthless as fuck." Daiki comments, casually, leaning over the table and peering at the other's work. Taiga glares at him harder, and if looks could kill, Daiki's several times killed by now. "Your penmanship sucks. It looks like it was written by a five year old."

"As if you're the one to talk, you shitfaced jerk. And I don't give a damn about my ugly penmanship! As long as I get a decent and passing grade, I don't care if it's legible or not!" Taiga snaps, blocking the parchment from the blue haired man's view. "Go away, Ahomine! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Nope. I can't. I want a favor from you and I'm not going anywhere until you agree." Daiki says, casually pulling a chair from the table and sit beside Taiga. Taiga says nothing, opting to just ignore the other man and continue his work than humoring his sworn rival.

He and Daiki are one of the most popular players of Quidditch in their school; Him being the beater and Daiki as a Chaser. They both play in two opposing teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin, making their rivalry worse. Taiga doesn't like majority of the Slytherins because they criticize him from being a half blood, born from a muggle mother and a pure blood parent whose blood line is noble and old. Sometimes, the nastier and older Slytherins would whisper about him being a disgrace to his family, because of his muggle mother. He knows that all of these are from jealousy, so he doesn't mind them that much, he just avoids them instead.

Daiki grits his teeth in silence. Taiga isn't paying attention to him anymore, and he hates being ignored.

"Oi, Bakagami, are you listening?"

No response.

Daiki frowns, drumming his fingers against the wooden table loudly, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Have it your way then." He says simply, before snatching the parchment Taiga was writing on unexpectedly; the other man's surprised, yelling a bit loudly as the other students who are studying glares at him. He gave them a sheepish and apologetic look and mouths the word Sorry before turning his attention to the person who stole his work.

He mentally groans when he sees the shaky line drawn in the lower part of his near finished work, nasty blotches of ink already forming as they dry out. He balls his fist and thinks of punching the bastard square on the face and elbows him afterwards; however, he cannot, since he doesn't want to deduct points from his house further and get detention and miss practices. Riko would totally annihilate him if he gets out from the team.

"Give it back you Slytherin bastard!" Daiki hisses, trying to get his work back from Daiki, who just moves his hand further from his reach. This frustrates Taiga greatly.

"Agree to what I have to say first." Daiki says, smiling smugly as he did so. Taiga almost bares his teeth at him but remained from where he is standing. He's desperately trying to avoid all the temptations of unadulterated violence, trying hard not to imagine himself strangling and smug looking Daiki right now.

_Patience_. All he need is patience.

"Never!" He yells again, earning another round of nasty looks from other students, nastier and scarier from before but he didn't pay them any attention. He needs to get his homework back as soon as possible. He can't let Professor McGonagall deduct points from the Gryffindor team, even if she's unwilling, because the Quidditch tournaments are just around the corner; he wants to win the House Cup along with his seniors and team.

"Yield already, little fiend." Daiki lazily says, yawning a bit. He shakes the parchment in front of Taiga, tempting him to lunge for it. Taiga forces himself to breath and not to lose patience. Seeing that his efforts are futile, he sighs dejectedly, preparing to repeat his homework and cram it once more. But, it wouldn't hurt to know what's up with Daiki right? It's not like the last time that he dared him to raid Professor Snape's personal cupboard. It might be something a less extreme than that horrifying memory.

"What is it?" Taiga asks, a bit worried on what the bastard would want him to do. He sincerely hopes that this isn't another Snape's Cupboard incident. He can't look at Professor Snape's face without remembering the incident. Daiki's such a dickhead.

Daiki grins brightly at him and Taiga's now worried for his sanity. His stomach did a little flip, in a very _very_ bad way.

"Be my partner for the Yule Ball this year."

…Knew it. Wait, what?!


End file.
